The Love Games
by my blog is better than yours
Summary: Nick's father, King Jeb, is ill. Nick might take his dads place, but in order to do that, Nick must marry at 18 yrs. old. 50 lucky girls get to stay at a boarding school near the castle to fight for the right to be Queen. There's only one rule: Win.
1. Chapter 1

**This book belongs to James Patterson AND Lulunoel plot, but I changed it and asked permission to do so!**

**No one's POV;**

In the land of Sigreek the people were devastated. The king was dying and now Prince Charles (Yes this is Fang, but no one calls him that.), who was still only 18 would have to rule. The Royal Advisor would invite all the girls in town for a masquerade ball, and whoever the Royal Advisor chose would get to stay in the Royal Palace for 3 months. Everyone's excited, well mostly everyone...

**Maximum Ride's POV**:

"Maximum! Come down, you have mail."

My dad yelled from the bottom step. Needless to say I was shocked. My dad...was talking to me? This may sound weird, but after my dad re-married he barely said a word to me, because his wife well...my step-mom was a witch! She doesn't talk to me which is just fine. Anyways my dad, who once loved me more than the world itself, had stopped talking to me, and just looked at me with sad eyes. I quickly rushed downstairs to see if I could keep this conversation running, but he left , and had put the letter on the floor. I grabbed it, and walked up the steps a little sadly. I had thought maybe today would be the day he realized how much he missed me. I went upstairs, so I could read in private. I tried to lock my jammed door. But just as it was about to close someone stepped in. Perfect, it was wonder woman. I hadn't mentioned this before, but she was beautiful, if you think ice blue eyes and long brown hair is beautiful. I bet looks were the only way she could have weaseled her way to my dad's heart. My dad was a very important nobleman, and he should have known she only wanted him for his money and position in our government. She looked at me, and said,

"You and I are going shopping for your dress."

Ok…now the devil in heels is talking to me. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder!

"I would love that." I answered-lying through my teeth.

She looked disgusted, as if I told her to start eating bugs. I stared at her till she got the message: that said 'Get out of my room!' She slinked out while I ripped open the envelope.

Dear Maximum Ride,

The king and queen cordially invite you to the Masquerade Ball. You are required to wear a mask. His Royal Highness will dance with each girl individually. At the end you will receive a message telling you if you are one of the lucky 50 girls to win a stay at the castle, and get a chance to be Queen of Sigreek. Our Royal Advisor chooses these girls. All your belongings and some special outerwear will be sent to the castle in advance. The masquerade ball will start at the 21st starting at exactly 8:00. Do not be late.

The Royal Advisor

Below the letter was the official seal. I couldn't believe it. The prince was snooty, and spoiled. No matter how much I wanted to leave this dump I couldn't win, or I would have to marry that jerk. I swiftly crumpled the letter, and was about to drop it out of the window when I felt a hand grab mine and yank.

"What are you doing?" My step-mom snarled.

I wanted to drop the paper and run, but she grabbed it in a flash. She glared at me, and left my room, with my crumpled invitation in her hand. I stared at my hand. It was still red from where her talons-excuse me I mean hands held me. I wanted to tell my dad, but it would be awkward, as he dosen't talk to me anymore.

I looked out the window and saw my dad playing football with Cindy's kids, as in my idiotic stepbrothers. I watched as they tackled each other, my dad acting as a referee, I watched how he looked at them with such love, a look only a parent can give on their best days. A look he used to reserve for me. I remember how my dad used to say that there is no such thing as being too smart. I watched Caleb and Aiden fight on the ground, and wondered how he even used to think about those things, when now he was smiling like an idiot at the ground. I remembered way back when I was a little girl how he used to read me Hamlet, and quote Shakespeare. I looked at the man on the ground, and with a sad realization I knew that those were two separate people.

Right then and there I made a snap decision, I would leave this place whether it meant marrying a jerk or moving to Alaska. Well I guess I need to RSVP a ball!

...

I can't believe I'm doing this. I tugged at the hem of my pink dress and inwardly laughed. I would never be caught dead in pink, but here I am. I originally thought that I would be allowed to wear some good old fashioned jeans, but nooo, I have to wear a fuzzy mask on my face and a pink dress (pic on profile!), Once I started walking in I felt weird. I mean me in a dress= HAHAHAH. I quickly sat down at my place card so I wouldn't trip in my heels. I stared at all the exotic, colorful, delicious looking, foods and piled my plate high. I planned to take a second plate anyways. I started noticing my half-sister Alexis staring at me. Alexis was a bit anorexic, and was the most popular back at school. Most people couldn't see the resemblance between us...thankfully.

Alexis looked like her mom, Cindy, in an uglier way. She had straight blonde hair that hung loose around her face, and was constantly greasy. Her pale blue eyes were always squinted, and she had very pale eyelashes that barely showed. But Cindy treated her like an angel. (A/N Duddlykins! lol if u got that reference) Right now Alexis's 'dress' was more like a shirt. A tight black shirt that was supposed to work as a dress. I would never wear that, but even if I wanted to I couldn't, because Cindy only gave me twenty dollars for dress shopping. Her idea of taking me to go dress-shopping was warning me to not mess up Alexis's chance of becoming queen, and told me to try to contain my jealousy for one night. She said Alexis's name like she already was chosen.

As I left my day-dreams I heard Alexis telling her fiends- I mean friends that her dress was one of a kind. Her dress cost sixteen hundred dollars. The only way I even got this dress, which originally cost three hundred dollars was because, I promised to give their store a better heater once I became queen. Well more like if I become queen. Anyways I looked nice in my opinion, and eww hot in my boy neighbors opinion. My hair was neat for once (pic on profile), and always something that stood out in a crowd. It had streaks of red, brown, and blond in it. I was pretty skinny because I ran a lot. My metabolism is fast anyways.

I was brought back to earth when I felt a sudden jab at my arm. I turned around, mouth still full, and said something that probably came out like,

"Mhhrm."

"Well," the jabber-whom I noticed to be Alexis, started off, "you eat like a pig, and you're already fat! You want the prince to notice you? You have to have curves"

Alexis stopped to point at her board-like body. I almost laughed in her face, and then realized what the heck? And did. All of a sudden a blind dude walked in holding a scroll in front of him, as if he could read it. I was a little confused, at why he was doing this, and obviously so were the other girls, but we kept our mouths shut. He started to clear his throat, and trumpets blew.

"Ladies of our wonderful little town, I welcome you into the castle. Fifty of you lucky girls will be chosen to live here for three months, and I would expect you're excited. Let us please welcome Prince Charles (Fang), and Prince Dylan (his brother)."

We all stood and clapped our hands until the guards called for quiet. I knew the girls were excited, and I'll admit I was to. Everyone wanted to see what they looked like. I knew that beside me Alexis was squinting, and for once I didn't blame her. All the guards finally uncrowded the soon to be King as I got my first look at the Princes of Sigreek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lulunoel TOTALLY owns most of the plot! I just changed it a bit so check her story out ( its in PJO form!) Please excuse me for spelling mistakes! Also M.A.C. is their school! So, keep that in mind! Please review! The reason that I was UBER late with this Ch. is because I'm really sick. I actually am still, but I couldn't wait any longer! Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Maximum Ride:<p>

I should have known that the Princes of Sigreek would be hotties. I mean seriously they had everything, the looks and the money. I could feel all the other girls eyed focused on them, like they were the only meat left at the butcher shop. I hate to admit it, even to myself, but I was also staring. From my gaze I could tell that the blond one, named Dylan was older. This seemed strange to me, people seemed to think that Prince Charles was going to be the King of Sigreek.

I live in- I mean lived in, a house full of people loving me, and treating me like a grown up. That meant learning politics. I knew all about my dad's position of power. A nobleman, it pretty much meant he owned a lot of land, and went to the conferences that were held in the summer. I felt weird thinking about politics while the others in the ballroom were eying the princes like predators.

I noticed the younger one, quite obviously Prince Charles. He had a dark thing going on. You could tell he was what a psychologist would call; withdrawn, and what I would call, misunderstood by the world going on around you, A.K.A. me. But I could also see something else in his dark eyes, sarcasm. Just a little, like he was inwardly laughing at all the tight dresses, and huge poufy hair-do's that cost thousands of dollars. I knew what he felt like, because I also wanted to laugh at them, but I still hated him. All these girls dress up for you and your brother, and you stand there like a- a- I couldn't think of a bad enough name for him. Okay yah… I might be going a bit overboard. Just a bit though. He might be nice ...or my inner detective/psychologist was right, and he was c.o.o.l. (constipated over weighted over rated loser!)

I started mentally comparing the two brothers. One was like the sun, so bright and cheery, and another was like the moon, so dark and holds many secrets. Because I was still looking at the brothers, I didn't notice what Alexis was doing till it was done. She was slowly drizzling chocolate on my pink dress. I was pissed. No I was beyond pissed. I wanted to take a bottle of ketchup and spray it all over her, except I'm pretty sure that would not be a great first impression with the princes.

I gave her my famous I'll get you later witch, glare and stomped off. I got some questioning looks, but I didn't care. When I got to the bathroom and saw my dress I got mad all over again. From the corner of my eye I saw a little delicate looking girl in peasant clothes walking in. I turned around to see her holding cloth and needles.

"Hi," she timidly said. "My name's Angel. Need help?"

She said this while looking at my dress. I nodded, and knew that nothing could fix one of the first dresses I've ever worn and liked. She, quick as a cobra, ripped a piece off my dress and started sewing like a mad person. I was just staring at her work magic on my dress and turning when she said to. About five minutes later she finished and it looked… magnificent. I looked at what used to be a stunning dress, turned into a jaw-dropping one. It looked more… me. The beginning dress was all girly, nothing in the inside just glamour. This dress was more spunky and tough, and I loved it. I realized too soon the girl was leaving.

"Wait!" I called.

She turned, and raised an eyebrow at me. Did she honestly think I wouldn't say thank you?

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you so much. You, Angel, stay true to your name. Wow!" I said twirling, in fron of the mirror. Something I don't usually do.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you again."

"Don't mention it. It was fun. But um, seriously don't mention it. I'm a servant, I could get into trouble for fixing your dress...Y'know interfering."

"Mention what?" I gave her my trademark smirk.

She smiled and left. I felt great. I walked back to the ballroom. As I was walking, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I was a little embarrassed, but all together grateful for that little girl. I might never see her again, yet she helped me. What an Angel. Alexis turned to me and said,

"Everyone knows that you were in the bathroom for, like, an hour!"

I honestly couldn't care less. But I still removed any condiments she could use against me. The blind dude cleared his throat for attention.

"The formal dance will start. You will be called in order of your names. Please be seated until your name is called. Going first will be Abby Abacus."

I silently rooted for her. She slowly stood up. Everyone knew Abby was in a car-crash with her mom. Abby's left arm was paralyzed; sadly her mom wasn't that lucky. I bet she thought that the prince's would laugh or something. I felt a little sympathy for her, being first and all. All the girls were watching her, and I felt bad, but hey life isn't fair. Prince Charles pretended not to notice, and just took her other hand. She looked relieved, and talked politely for a while, he mostly just listened. Maybe he wasn't sooo bad. The music ended, and Abby gave Prince Charles a small smile and walked over to Prince Dylan.

Dancing with Dylan looked easier to me. Abby looked way happier, and giggled quite a few times. The Royal Advisor, who I still didn't knows the name of, was jotting down notes like his life depended on it. I then remembered he was blind… Okay weird. From the corner of my eye I saw Abby sit down with a flushed look. I smiled when I saw that, because she hadn't smiled in years.

A couple dances later I was starting to get getting bored, and really didn't care when I was called up. I'm one of the few girls that actually couldn't care less if I had a boyfriend or whatnot. I wonder if they have soccer at M.A.C. Academy... I used to play goalie and Alexis used to be a head cheerleader, not that I have anything against cheerleaders. She was just one of the mean stereotypical kind of cheerleader. Remember when I said about not caring about looks or boys? Well Alexis did… a lot.

It was her turn, and the Advisor, (who I found out's name was Iggy) had to call out her name several times because she was busy gossiping. Before she was up she not-so-casually pulled up her shirt-I mean dress. As if it wasn't short enough already. She spit out her gum on the table, EWW, and walked towards Prince Charles with a grin on her face. I wanted to puke. They danced, and it was just like all the other girls turns. Iggy was jotting down notes, and my step-witch and the prince talked. Well actually, he just listened. So pretty much the only difference was that she kept… um … let's say using her dress to her advantage. In actuality she was on top of him. When she finally de-clawed herself from him, he was half-smiling. Ugh. Dylan was next, and seemed pretty happy about it. They danced and laughed, like he did with very other girl. I waited until I was called (which wasn't after Alexis because I didn't keep my last name after my dad re-married). I changed it to Ride six years ago.

Too soon my name was called and I had to go and dance with the Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**James Patterson AND Lulunoel are authors of this plot. Check out her story! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but it isn't my fault I had tests all month long and MY Jan. schedule is filled with tests.**

**Max will not magically fall in love at first sight. She will refer to them as Mr. Perfect and Fang (later on.). This takes place this era, so she will refer to things from this era! I hate this chapter, no matter how many times I fix it it's still bad! Also I just re-fixed it again! Lol. It keeps messing up! Also I have nothing against lesbians (when you read that reference.). Also Prince Nick=Prince Charles=Fang. She will use them [the names] all, but only use Fang when they get closer. You will get how it makes sense, even though; Prince Charles was originally used, later in the chapter! I put up a picture of Max and Alexis, so check them out! **

**_~*!*~_**

**Maximum Ride**

I know what all of you guys are hoping. That this happened...

Max trotted with inhumane grace toward the dashing Prince of Sigreek, and their eyes met. They experienced love at first sight. They danced the night away. Blahblahblah. To clarify things that is not true. This is how it happened.

**_~*!*~_**

I walked slowly to Prince Charles, contrary to belief this was not something I did in order to build tension, I was scared I would trip in my high heels. I was not used to wearing them...at all. I finally did reach him, and he held out his arms. I never actually danced with a boy before. I mean a _boy_ boy. Anyways I felt awkward when we danced, but nice. He was long and strong, and his eyes were… dark, and different. He decided to try small chat while I stood there, like an idiot, deciphering his eyes.

"Hey, Maximum is it?" His voice was cold, like he didn't want to be here.

That goes for both of us pal.

"Max actually. Umm so how's life?" I asked as he twirled me.

He looked oddly grim about this simple question, maybe it didn't have a simple answer.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

Now that I thought about it, I'm not a person for sympathies. And I actually couldn't care less whether his maid didn't iron his sheets this morning. You can't exactly feel bad for someone who has everything. I have enough troubles with Cindy. I'd rather not add his problems to my list of things that suck. Even with all that, I still didn't exactly enjoy his presence. I more… hated it, and would rather be back at the table eating. Better to tell him the truth then to lie, I guess.

"No. Not really. I don't really care about your problems. No offence and all. I'm not in the mood to hear. I have enough of my own troubles, so sorry. Anything else you want to talk about?" I looked him straight in the eye when I said all of this.

He looked a little shocked then amused.

"Well that's a little bit blunt, but I get it."

No you don't I thought. Don't pretend you do.

"I am a prince –"

"No freakin' duh!" I cut him off.

Did he think I didn't know?

"You didn't let me finish. Listen, I know that you think my life is easy, but it isn't. You don't know what it's like to have to wake up perfect _every_ morning."

"Or to watch your father die." He ended in a quieter voice. This was the longest sentence he had said so far. But I didn't care. Who was he to tell me that his life was difficult?

"You know nothing about me. Nothing! You think seeing your father slipping away because he's dying is hard! Newsflash, I have to watch my dad slip away, only he's not dying!" I snapped.

I was glaring at him, but in my head I was smacking myself for being such an idiot! In** a complete** accident told someone my life story. Not to mention this 'someone' was a prince. I never told anyone about my dad. Anyone! This was very bad! Very bad! I pretended that I didn't care that I just told him what's been keeping me down for years. But really, I never felt so dumb... except maybe that time that I caught Sammy, my boyfriend of nine months, cheating on me… with Alexis.

He looked impassive. But, truthfully that could mean anything; he wasn't exactly one of those empathetic types. Or maybe he just didn't hear me! I started to feel better. I still wished I hadn't said that though. It made me sound vulnerable.

The brick wall did have emotion apparently, because even though I didn't see it in his face he said,

"I didn't know… At least we have one thing in common. Aye?"

"Hmph... well... I guess..."

This sparked our first mostly non-violent conversation. It was actually nice, but he still annoyed me for too many reasons to list. (Hmm I might actually make a list.) We ended up dancing or swaying, and sometimes talking. Other times we would stay silent. Something easy to do considering both of us weren't conversation starters. Even when he talked, he barely talked (if that made sense), mostly just nodded and listened. Although he didn't seem as bad as my over-active imagination had made him, he still looked…arrogant. I'm not sure that's the right word, it was like he was sharing a joke with the universe that none of us were in on. It was kind of creepy. He also has this permanent smirk in his eyes, which you could see if you look really closely at them, which I wasn't intending on ever doing again. I was only dancing here, and standing an inch from his face because it was required to! Anyways, they took away some of his intensity.

When our second song was over I felt… kinda remorseful, but not enough to convince me to dance another dance with him. I noticed Iggy scratching on his board again. He was blind… so could he even write? He had this mischievous feel about him. I liked it; he didn't seem snobby at all. He looked up at me with one cloudy eye and one regular blue eye. OH! That's how he could see he had one good eye! He smiled at me, and motioned me to my next partner; Dylan.

Dylan, like I mentioned before was definitely different from his brother. Before it was mostly just the looks that made me think that they were totally different (not that Fang wasn't gorgeous… I mean…). Boy was I wrong. They had two completely different personalities! And while dancing with Fang made me get small butterflies on the inside... (Forget I said that) anyways, dancing with Dylan made me externally happy. As in, I blushed, giggled, and for the first time since 'Sammy the heartbreaker' came along I let my inner girl (you know what I'm talking about) come out.

I was more of a tomboy and never cared about clothes and all that stuff that ruin our society today. Of course there was a part of me who loved it all, and it was hard to resist buying a new shirt if I liked it (which usually never happened). Once I wrote about me being a little girly in my diary. The next day I found a note inside of it that said,

_Inner Girl= Inner Lesbian! We all know you are one! Ha-ha. Oh and don't go near my daughter you lezzie. Love (but not in that way. Sad for you; I mean no BF and now you can't even get a GF?) Cindy._

Anyways, I'm going off on a tangent. Back to Dylan; it was way easier talking to him than to his brother. He was funny, and didn't even get fazed by all the girls staring lustfully at him. We danced a lot too. Well he did, I just swayed. I felt myself every so often glance at his brilliant blue eyes. Not because they were charming, though they were, because they were so unlike his brothers. His brother had dark closed features. It made girls go crazy, wanting out find out what's behind that stone wall of his. But Dylan's eyes, and even his smile invited you, they were enchanting and perfect. To say I didn't feel an attraction to him would be a lie, but c'mon! If I didn't then I'd truly be a 'lezzie'. Of course that's not to say I didn't feel an attraction to Prince 'Nick' either. Apparently, Iggy thought it would be funny to watch us all mess up Prince Nick's name. So he told us his middle name, Charles. Just for laughs, we all called the possible next King by the wrong names. JUST FOR LAUGHS.

Yeah, so funny *sarcasm hinted*. I even got their names wrong. Other than me, no girl in the room knew a dollar about politics. I would've except, where would I learn it? At home? I tried, but you can tell where you're not wanted or needed. And, anyways I was suffocating there. So I resorted to buying the paper, or at least looking it over, by my town stand. But the princes weren't front page news. The front page usually talked about the Academy and this whole shebang. I usually skipped that part. 'Oh I'm going. Why would I need to read about it more?' is what I thought. Smart move, Max.

When I sat down, somewhat reluctantly, I noticed Iggy writing again, probably about my horrendous dance moves. Oh well, I somewhat tried. Cindy couldn't kill me for taking her stupid daughters place and I still rebelled, by half trying! I am_ goood_!

"What took you so long; who do you think you are dancing TWO songs with them….?"

I pretty much stopped listening after that babble of nonsense. Anyways I shouldn't be surprised she was jealous. She was mad when Abbey got a couple extra minutes because of the arm situation. I kept eating, and being glared at for doing it. I mean sheesh if you're hungry EAT! It's not rocket science.

**~*!*~**

**No one's POV**:

The room was silent. Everyone had danced, eaten (well… not really, but I ate enough for at least 4 people! Ahhh, thank god for my amazing metabolism. ), and had a mostly pleasurable time. The girls were about to hear the roll call list. As in the list that would name the girls going to the castle and Maybelline Esther Academy. The school where the Elite's go, and where we would learn how to be proper brats. Iggy started naming off names, as he stood proudly. He went in alphabetical order, from Abby Annulus to Zeya Mismark. Two girls glared at each other. Both of their names had been called. Maximum Ride and Alexis…

**FIND THE N! **

**Also please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dearest Readers, YOU MUST re-read the chapters before this, because I changed some important things. Sorry if I excited you with an update (that I'm working on) here is what's gonna come up in the next and later chapters!

Ella/Iggy (sorry the name Eggy sucks… I will not write that… how about… Elig?)

Mylan

Fax

Some funny randomness

Alexis getting pwned! (My computer turns :) into an actual smiley with like a face. I hope they keep that when I upload.)

Meeting the rest of the flock!

A HUGE surprise. I swear you'll never guess it.

Someone's death

Flashbacks

A sorry letter

Seeing nice Angel. Not I'll kill you devil.

All the 50 girls date (mandatory) with the Princes. Who should I do first in your opinion?

Check out Alexis picture on my page

Check out Max's picture on my page

Seriously I spent FOREVER looking for them. PLEASE! IT TOOK 3 HOURS!

Late night partying=mistakes. Mistakes with lips.

If I continued this list you'd know too much, then I'd have to kill you! Lol!


End file.
